Everlasting Love
by yuriwriter426
Summary: For years i have waited for you, my love, save me from this eternal loneliness and let's be together... forever yeah i know the summary sucks but please read it! rated m to be safe
1. prologue

Hey hey yuriwriter426 here tryin' on some new couples, I just recently got hooked with a lot of animes right now and I just can't help myself. I have to write about them so here's a strawberry panic fic hope you like it and oh yeah

I do not own Strawberry panic or its characters

=0=

Prologue

For years I've waited for you, my love, when are you going to wake up? When are you coming back to me? My love, I have missed you so. How long… how long am I going to have to wait? I want to see you, feel you, and hold you in my arms. I have lived in this everlasting loneliness for so long. I need you, my love, save me, so we can live in this world together… forever.

=0=

She has lived in the darkness, all these years dreaming of her long lost love, a love that was taken from her long ago… but now, she deserves to have it again. It's time for her to wake up.

"Sachi-san, everything is ready for her awakening"

"Alright, I'm coming"

"Sachi-san, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, let's go, Kairin"

"Of course, Sachi-san"


	2. A New Life

New chapter! Finally I was able to update sorry about that someone broke into our house and stole my laptop, so yeah I'm laptopless… and now I'm just using the family computer which is a pretty hard place to hide the genre I write about. I just wish my family could be more accepting… anyway sorry I'm rambling… on with chapter 2!

Again I do not own Strawberry panic or its characters.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Wow, this school is amazing! And such cute uniforms too! The red ones must be from Lulim, the white ones are from Spica and the Black ones must ne from my school Miator. This is going to be so cool I can't wait to–

"oof!" I fell down on my bottom. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her long beautiful silver hair flowing freely, her green eyes looking at me. It was hypnotizing, I couldn't look away; something about those eyes felt… familiar.

"A-Are you alright?" the silver hair beauty asked with concerned eyes.

"uhh… I…I'm alright" I replied still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Need a hand?" she asked while holding out her hand.

"T-Thanks" I grabbed a hold of the strangers hand and stood up while brushing the dirt off my skirt.

"You're new here aren't you?" the taller girl asked.

"Umm… yeah, I'm suppose to talk to the student council president of St. Miator Girls Academy, but I don't know where to go" I laughed shyly.

"Ah yes, Miyuki, she should be in the student council room, come on I'll escort you"

"Thank you, umm…"

"Shizuma, I'm Hanazono Shizuma" she said with a smile.

'_Shizuma'_ the name rang in my head. It felt familiar, like I know that name somewhere, like I've said it before. I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell forward, two arms wrapping around me. _'This warmth, it feels so familiar' _I thought.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" she asked with concern filled eyes.

It took a few minutes for the dizziness to pass; after it was gone I stood up properly.

"Y-Yes I'm quite alright, Shizuma-san, it happens all the time" I felt all tingly just by saying her name. She just stood there, eyes still filled with concern.

"So, shall we go, Shizuma-san?" I liked saying her name. I think I'm addicted.

"Are you sure, you're alright? I could take you to the infirmary; I could just ask Miyuki to come see you later." Her arms still wrapped around me. It felt nice _'what is wrong with me?' _I thought.

"Yes I'm sure, Shizuma-san, we should go, I bet Miyuki-san is waiting." I smiled at her assuring her that I was alright. She nodded and let go of me. _'No don't let me go' _a voice in my head suddenly said. _'what is going on with me?'_.

"Alright, this way" she said, and motioned me forward. We walked in silence for a few minutes, till we reached a door with a plaque that said 'Student Council President'. Shizuma-san knocked a few times and we heard a faint 'come in' from the other side. She opened the door for me, and I entered the room, with her following suit. The room smelled of irises it calmed me, behind a desk I saw another beautiful girl, busy writing, what I assumed was paperwork.

"Miyuki, the new student has arrived." Shizuma said, making the blue haired beauty look up. Miyuki's eyes widened with shock when she saw me, she looked at Shizuma then at me again.

"Is something the matter Miyuki-san?" I asked confused.

"Oh my apologies, I was just shocked that you have arrived already I should've waited for you at the gate" She apologized and approached me. She shook my hand.

"You must be Aoi Nagisa, Welcome to St. Miator, I am Rokujo Miyuki Student Council President, It's a pleasure to meet you, Aoi-san" She said with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miyuki-san, but please call me Nagisa; don't bother with such formalities, I don't have any higher status than a cat stuck in a tree" She and Shizuma giggled.

"Well alright, Nagisa, please have a seat" she motioned to the small couch by the coffee table. I took a seat at the couch, Miyuki took the seat across of me and Shizuma decided to seat beside me.

"Well how are you liking St, Miator's so far, Nagisa?" she asked.

"It's wonderful, Miyuki-san, the flowers are all so beautiful and fragrant, though I might find myself lost more than once, this school is too big" I laughed shyly. Miyuki Laughed.

"Is that so, there are actually three schools on Astrea hill, St' Miators is the oldest of the three, St. Spica was founded years later, and the last was Lulim. Actually I'm surprised you found your way here." Miyuki grinned.

"Well it's all thanks to Shizuma-san I might've been horribly lost if I didn't bump into her" I explained.

"Ah, finally doing your duties, Shizuma, as you should be" I could see her smirk at Shizuma. _'duties? What duties… is Shizuma-san someone important?' _I thought.

"You know I never forget my Etoile duties, I just choose not to do the things that do not interest me" Shizuma tried to reason.

"Well on with business, Nagisa, tell us a bit more about you" Miyuki said while facing me.

"Uhh… well I'm 16 years old and uhh… I don't know what else…" I looked down.

"It's alright if you don't want to–" I cut her off.

"It's not that, Miyuki-san, I can't tell you because I don't remember myself" I looked away. Both of them were shocked.

"You have amnesia" Shizuma blankly stated.

"Hai… I woke up a few months ago, my grandmother told me that I was in an accident and had been in a coma for awhile, I don't remember anything from my past" I explained.

"O-Oh… that's a shame, well I'm sure it'll return in due time" Miyuki gave me a warm smile.

"Yes I do hope so" I smiled back.

"Well I assume you would like to go to your room to rest, there is still some time before supper; here is your dorm key, you can pick up your uniform at the office, will you be able to find your way there?" she asked while handing me the key.

"Hai I think I past by it on the way here, I'll manage Miyuki-san" I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miyuki-san, Shizuma-san" I bowed slightly and went out the door. When the door closed behind me I exhaled a breath of relief. Well that was nerve-wracking; I'm glad that was over. I may not remember what happened in my past, but this is my chance to start fresh, a new life.

=0=

I just sat there unmoving, just staring at my silver haired friend. I was afraid to speak to say anything, but I knew I couldn't.

"Shizuma, is she?" I whispered. Shizuma just nodded, still deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, Shizuma, I saw her name on the record, I thought it was just coincidence so I didn't tell you" I explained.

"It's alright, Miyuki, but now we do know it's her, now she has finally come back…" she whispered.

"My Nagisa…"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Omake:

Nagisa: where did I go?

Author: you just have to wait like the rest of them sweet little Nagisa

Nagisa: please… -cute face-

Author: yes I know you're very cute but I still won't tell you -smirks-

Shizuma: Hey! Only I have the right to say Nagisa's cute

Nagisa: Shizuma… Kairin-chan doesn't want to tell me where I went that made you sad -about to cry-

Author: hey I told her to wait for the next chap—uhh Shizuma what are you doing with that rope? –Slowly backing away-

Shizuma: what is this I hear from my sweet little Nagisa, Kairin-chan? –evil glint in her eyes-

Author: -looks at Miyuki- help me…

Miyuki: you're on your own, bye –leaves-

Author: uhh… uhh… oh look Shizuma, Nagisa's stripping! –Pointing behind her-

Shizuma: -looks back-

Author: -runs for dear life- you have to wait for the next chapter!

So yeah please leave your reviews!


	3. The Silver Haired Goddess

Hey hey I'm back again :) sorry for leaving you guys but I had a ton of schoolwork that had to be done you know being a senior and all and being laptopless it's really hard to save my works here in the family computer cause well everyone can use it. But anyway I promise that next month when I get my computer I will update more often… oh and I would love to thank the people who left there reviews, I swear when I read how you like my story… ideas just instantly blew in my head, I just needed something to type it in hehe anyways I know you all have questions and you want answers well all I can say is…

You have to wait!

Sorry but that's how it's gotta be ;) I promise though your questions will be answered well bye for now

Again I don't own the strawberry panic characters or strawberry panic itself if I did I wouldn't end it with one season

Well on with the story yosh!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

It was her… my Nagisa she's returned, she's finally here with me. All those years of waiting, is finally over… but how? I… I need answers, and I need them now.

"Miyuki, I… I need answers" I simply stated.

"I understand, Shizuma, I'll inform the sister of your absence" she said with a warm and knowing smile.

'_How fortunate am I to have a friend like Miyuki all these years' _I smiled and gave her a hug "thank you" I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome, now go" she gently pushed me out the door. I chuckled slightly and in another second I was gone.

"Goodluck, my friend" Miyuki stated and went back to work.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A soft breeze blew carrying with them the scent of the flowers. An old woman sitting on a chair under the shade of a tree was reading a book until a sound kind of like leaves rustling was heard.

"Shizuma-san, I assume that it is you behind me" the old woman laughed slightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Sachi-san" Shizuma spoke with an emotionless tone present. Sachi turned and faced her guest and gasped in mock surprise.

"My, Shizuma-san, you haven't aged a day" she smiled sweetly.

"I know you are more than aware of my… capabilities" the silver haired beauty said her face still emotionless. Sachi took a sip from her tea

"You want answers don't you as to why I did it?" she smiled knowingly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Well let's answer that with another question shall we?" Sachi smiled.

"Do want to know my favorites stories when I was a child?" Shizuma stayed motionless but nodded.

"It was about the Silver headed goddess that always came and tried to take a cute little red headed fox, though in the stories you wouldn't think that she was a goddess for what the things she had done, or what everyone thought she'd done. The very first one was when the silver headed goddess threatened the guardian of the fox, she said she'd do horrible things if they had not given the fox to her; but no matter what threat she made she could never do it, do you know why? Because she would never hurt someone that the fox loved so dearly or even someone close to the fox, she walked away and left" Sachi took another sip of her tea.

"The second one was when the goddess tried to bribe the next guardian the daughter of the first guardian, she offered the guardian riches and huge houses, but the guardian refused. Then the goddess said this 'I'm sorry for trying to cloud your mind with material things, I know now that if I want my little fox I would have to have you give her to me willingly and without a price' and with that she left. After the second guardian had passed and relinquished her duties to the next guardian. The goddess came back but this time tried to force her way in, no matter how many hits she had taken in never seemed to bother her, why force this time? I used to ask myself; maybe she was tired of not having her little fox for so long? Or she grew weary of waiting? But the thing that the third story interested me is that she never even once tried to hit anyone back after hitting her, she just walked her way through. When she reached the fox's lair she was stopped by the third guardian, the goddess politely asked her to move, but the guardian said this 'there is no way in hell that I'm letting a monster like you take her away' though no mortal weapon can wound the goddess, those word of hate did. She looked at the guardian with sad eyes and left" Sachi looked at her guess to see any reaction and found her staring at the ground.

"The fourth story however was not told to me, but experienced it myself. Being the fourth guardian it was sure that the goddess would come back and do all sorts of evil just to take the little fox back, and the day came. But no evil had befallen on us that day; no threat, bribe, or force went through our door, except for a silver haired goddess on her knees begging to me to return her love to her. While I was so young and still clouded by the stories of the evil things the goddess had done I refused. The goddess stood up looked at me with those green eyes and left. I thought I would never have to think about the goddess anymore, but my daughter ran into the room asking me who the silver haired woman was and I told her of the story of the silver haired goddess and the little red headed fox, after I had finished she had gasped from shock and said these exact words.

"Mother, it's impossible for someone like her, to neither do such evil deeds nor be even associated with doing such things" I was shocked to hear those words from my daughter's mouth so I asked why she thought that.

"I saw it… in her eyes, her beautiful yet very sad eyes. Someone that can love another so purely and unconditionally could never be called evil" I retaliated and said "but she's a monster, Miki" Sachi saw Shizuma flinch at the word, but Sachi continued on.

""No" my daughter said "she's not, mother, because she feels love, and no monster can feel that, all these years of all the stories that you have told me about the evil the goddess had done or thought she had done, I can only see one reason why she did it, because she feels love and everyone deserves that don't they? Even the ones we think are monsters" I was surprised about the wisdom my daughter had, her words hung in my heart and still took me years to do the right thing, and with that I am sorry, Shizuma, for the pain and hurt my family has done to you, I am sorry for my mistake and the mistakes of the guardians before me. Now I ask you again as I did years ago… why do you want your little fox back." Sachi looked at Shizuma with tears in her eyes.

"Because I love her and even if I had to wait a thousand years… I would still wait for her and I would still love her" Sachi smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then there's your reason why" Sachi simply stated.

"Thank you, Sachi-san, but I need to ask why Nagisa lost her memory of me and even herself?" Sachiko asked.

"I believe the sealing has caused damaged though not physically, but her memories have been erased, so I had to—" Shizuma cuts her off.

"Pose as her grandmother" Shizuma continued.

"Yes well wouldn't it be weird if I said that she is actually my great grandmother's older sister?" Sachi chuckled slightly.

"Yes that would be a bit weird" Shizuma smiled a bit.

"And so I took the only logical way, and that is to make her think that she is only 16 years old and had an accident and had just woken up, that was the only way I'm sorry, Shizuma" Saci apologized yet again.

"It is not your fault, I just wish that she would remember" Sachiko looked up a bit hopeful.

"I'm sure she will, just be patient and take it one step at a time" The old woman smiled at Shizuma sweetly. Shizuma chuckled for a bit

"I waited over 300 years just to have her awake, being patient for little while longer is no problem for me as long as I have her"

"Thank you, Shizuma, she deserves love as do you" Sachi smiled.

"Thank you, Sachi-san" and much like the wind Shizuma was gone.

"Goodluck, Shizuma" Sachi whispered and sipped her tea.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Omake:

Author: finally done with chapter 3

Shizuma: where's Nagisa?

Author: not here

Shizuma: why not?

Author: cause she'd find out about her past already if she is here, and I'm saving that for later chapters ;)

Shizuma: then where is she?

Author: -Sarcastic- Out shopping for a swimsuit

Shizuma: where's that store?!

Author: I was kidding sheesh!

Shizuma: you will pay for that someday… tricking me twice is not wise, Kairin-chan -glaring at me-

Author: uh umm… I'm sorry? -getting scared-

Shizuma: Oh you will be -leaves in the shadows-

Author: -whispers- help me…

=0=

There you go people Chapter 3 and again thank you for the ones who took the time to leave a review and I wish more people would read this and leave thoughts about how you think about it. I'll try to update soon. Gokigenyou!


	4. Familiarity

Hey there guys I'm back, sorry for the late update but I was quite busy and didn't have time, being a senior student after all is not easy. First of all let me first thank all the people who have reviewed so far, all 5 of them. Thank you that you took the time to leave a review and speaking your thoughts about my story. I'm sorry I'm only updating now. But I promise after this I will update soon. Well on with the story, yosh!

I do not own Strawberry Panic or its characters

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Nagisa-chan, please slow down!" I heard a certain blue haired girl shout behind me.

"But we'll be late for supper, Tamao-chan." I shouted back.

"Running is against the rules, Nagisa-chan." she tried to reason.

"Well if, Tamao-chan, would have let me put on my uniform in peace then we wouldn't be running." I retorted.

"I told you our uniform is a very complicated pie—Nagisa-chan, watch out!" I looked infront of me and tried to stop but it was too late, I tumbled into the person rather hard and rolled on the floor, the person ended up being on top of me.

"Itai!" I winced, and held my arm.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" a very familiar voice rang in my ears. I looked up and saw that same beautiful flowing silver hair, those soft lips that I've been aching to touch, and those hypnotizing eyes that I saw earlier.

"S-Shizuma" I called out her name.

"Are you alright? Here let me help you up" she then proceeds to stand up and extends her hand to me; I take it still a bit shaken up, and stand up.

"That was quite a nasty fall, are you both alright?" a voice said behind me, I looked back and saw Miyuki-san with concerned eyes.

"I'm quite alright, how about you, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked me.

"I-I'm fine, my arm hurts a bit though." I replied, while holding my arm.

"Are you going to be alright? I should take you to the infirmary." She offered but I shook my head.

"No need to trouble yourself, Shi—Etoile-sama" I said almost making a mistake. _'that was close, I don't want to disrespect her' _I thought, looking back about 30 minutes ago.

=0=

_Flashback_

"_406… 407… 408… ahh! Here it is room 409" I exclaimed and hurriedly opened the door. I was greeted by a startled blue haired girl._

"_G-Gomenasai! I thought the room was empty, I didn't mean to startle you!" I said bowing my head. I heard her giggle; I look up and saw her smiling._

"_That's alright, Rokujo-sama already informed me that you would be arriving." She said and approached me._

"_I'm Suzumi Tamao, a pleasure to meet you, Aoi-san" she extended her hand to shake mine._

"_The pleasure is all mine, but please enough with the formalities, Tamao-chan we're of the same age, we don't need to sound like old ladies" I smile and she laughs._

"_Alright then, Nagisa-chan" she smiles then sits on her bed._

"_How do you like Miator so far?" she asks._

"_Well, it's pretty big, I might find myself lost in more than one occasion." I smiled sheepishly._

"_I find that easily to believe" she responded._

"_Yeah… HEY!" I put on a playful frown. She laughs again._

"_Mou… you're already teasing me, Tamao-chan" I pout._

"_It's hard not to when you put on a cute face like that" she still laughs._

"_Hey, Tamao-chan, what is an Etoile?" I ask having been curious since I heard it._

"_Well it mostly means an important person, kind of like the star" she explains._

"_Oh so Shizuma-san is the Etoile" I said without thinking._

"_Shi…zuma-san?" Tamao-chan raises an eyebrow._

"_Yeah… wait am I wrong?" I then asked confused._

"_No… No… you're right she is the Etoile, but the students here normally call her 'Etoile-sama'" she explained. I felt my face heat up._

"_Oh… I meant no disrespect! I didn't know, she must think I'm a very impolite girl!" I started to panic. Have I been calling her the wrong way? She must think badly of me for not recognizing her title._

"_Don't worry, Nagisa-chan, I'm sure Etoile-sama paid no heed to your mistake, you are new after all" she tried to calm me down, which worked a bit._

"_I hope so, I didn't mean to disrespect her" I looked down while biting my lip._

"_I'm sure it'll be alright" Tamao-chan said while putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_Now… time for you to wear your uniform" she said with a playful smirk, I backed away a bit. 'Help…' was the last thing I thought._

=0=

"Are you sure, you're alright? You're spacing out" she asks while touching my cheek. My face heats up at the contact.

"I…I'm sure, Etoile-sama" I tried to keep my composure; which was slowly disappearing.

"Are you absolutely sure? You seem a bit hot" she caresses my cheek. 'Please stop, Shizuma-san, I can't take it" I thought. I then notice her face getting closer; she was still holding my cheek so I couldn't move my face. 'What is she doing? Is she going to k-kiss me?" My eyes then looked down to her lips. Her soft looking lips 'I wonder how they taste… wait what did I just think of right now? No that's a bad Nagisa; don't think about kissing her lips' my eyes look back up to her eyes, they were staring at me. Then I felt her forehead touch mine; her face is too close, it seems very familiar, where have I seen her before?

"You seem a bit feverish; I should really take you to the infirmary" she said. I could feel her breath against my lips, this familiar feeling that I would never forget. Suddenly my head started to ache and my vision started to blur, I fell forward and felt two arms catch me.

"NAGISA!" I heard her voice, ringing in my head. A voice I've dreamed about before.

"S-Shizuma" I whispered then everything went black.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Omake:

Shizuma: So… Kairin-chan did finish it.

Nagisa: uhh… Shizuma, what are you doing using Kairin-chan's laptop?

Shizuma: Oh… you know, just uhh… proof reading her work! Yeah that's it I'm proofreading it for her.

Nagisa: then where is Kairin-chan?

Shizuma: in the bathroom…?

Nagisa: I was just in the bathroom, Shizuma, where is kairin-chan? –raises an eyebrow-

Shizuma: She's uhh… -door flies open and in comes Kairin-chan with bunch ropes and tape still stuck to her-

Shizuma: Kairin-chan! There you are; see, Nagisa, there she is –Nervous-

Kairin: SERIOUSLY! YOU LOCKED ME IN THE BASEMENT!

Nagisa: -tapping her foot looking at Shizuma with an eyebrow raised- Well…?

Shizuma: But… she tricked me… two times

Nagisa: That doesn't mean you can go and lock her in the basement.

Kairin: yeah!

Shizuma: but… -sigh- I'm sorry, Karin-chan, for tying you up and locking you in the basement.

Nagisa: good you apologized.

Shizuma: so you're not mad anymore?

Nagisa: Nope –walks away then shouts- but you're still sleeping in the couch tonight!

Shizuma: NO! Nagisa, wait! –Runs after her-

Kairin: sheesh! She is so whipped. –Shakes head-

=0=

Well there you have it folks chapter 3, I could've have posted it sooner, but Shizuma locked me in the basement. Well anyways thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you also take the time to leave a review! Please?! I'm so lonely D: just kidding! But seriously review, favorite, and follow. Till next time!

Gokigenyou!


	5. First Kiss in 300 years?

Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long I have been pretty busy for the last few weeks and finals are almost here too so I might not be able to update soon so I give you this chapter to hold on to until I do manage to update :) though I don't know if this will be enough I'm hoping that it is so here we are chapter 5!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Shizuma's POV

"NAGISA!" I shouted as the red head fell into my arms. 'This is bad, I must have triggered something' I thought.

"Shizuma! What did you do?!" Miyuki went beside me.

"She just fainted, Miyuki, I didn't do anything." I answered and carried Nagisa bridal style.

"I'll take her to the infirmary now, you go on ahead to supper; cover me for the prayers" I stated to Miyuki and she nodded. I proceeded to the infirmary, Nagisa still unconscious in my arms; it would be an understatement if I said people barely looked. They were staring too intently like I was caught on fire or something. I finally reached the infirmary and laid Nagisa on one of the beds and put a blanket over her; she looks so peaceful, do I really want to disturb that by telling her who I am? Or who she really is? It feels wrong to me, but I can't just let her live on without understanding why she doesn't age, or why she can't taste normal food, and especially let her live on without the ability to protect herself. I know I have to tell her, but how do I tell her?

"Shizuma…" I heard a whisper. I looked down and saw Nagisa; she was still unconscious, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Shizuma… please don't leave… you promised you wouldn't leave…" she kept muttering. What is this? Is this the pain I caused her? Are these tears because of me? Have I brought her pain she doesn't understand why she feels? A lonely feeling she can't get rid of?

"I'm sorry, Nagisa, I'm so sorry" tears were now streaming down my face. I grabbed her hand and held it to against my cheek, she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa" I kept on saying under my breath. A few minutes passed and Nagisa started to stir.

"S-Shizuma-san, is that you?" she asked her voice was a little hoarse.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. She nodded and smiled at me a bit weakly.

"Alright, I'll get you some water" I stood up and went to the small refrigerator the nurse kept in the infirmary. I took a glass and poured some water in it and went back by Nagisa's bed.

"Here you go, Nagisa, do you have any special medication for this instances?" I asked. She nodded and took the bottle of pills out of her pocket.

"Here let me do it" I took the bottle from her and opened it I took one pill and gave it to her, while she drank that one I took another pill without her knowing and closed the bottle.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I think I was just a little tired and reached my limit, I'm sorry for worrying you, Shizuma-san" she bowed her head.

"There's no need for apologies, Nagisa, just promise you'll take good care of yourself from now on, alright?" I said while smiling.

"Yes, Shizuma-san, I will" She replied so cheerfully.

"I'll go get us some food from the kitchen, just lie down and rest I'll be right back" I said and left the room. I took out the pill I took from the bottle and examined it; it seemed like an ordinary pill until I broke it in half and saw the red crystal like, filling the center.

"Blood pill…" I whispered. So this is what gets rid of her headache, I can't blame her though blood does relax us. I popped the two halves into my mouth and swallowed it. 'She doesn't even know she's taking blood' I thought. I sighed and shook my head and proceeded to the kitchen to find Miyuki there waiting with two plates.

"How is she?" She asked while handing me the plates.

"She's fine, she's awake now" I replied. She let out a breath of relief.

"That's good, I had the staff make those with a little bit of blood so she can actually taste something" She said.

"I do wonder though how she's been able to survive for months without drinking any blood" She continued.

"Her grandmother has been giving her blood pills, Nagisa thinks they are just for headaches" I answered. But she doesn't have a headache all the time maybe there are other ways that her grandmother gives her a blood pill.

"Well that's good way to survive, but she won't be able to live like that forever she needs to know, Shizuma and you know that" she said and looked at me.

"I know, Miyuki, I just need time to figure out how, I'll tell her just not now" I said and left I went back to the infirmary to find Nagisa asleep, I smiled and put down the plates by the table. I shook Nagisa gently to wake her up.

"Nagisa… time to wake up" I said softly. She opened her eyes and sat up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I smell food" she said still a bit sleepy. I smiled.

"Here, I brought it from the kitchen" I said and gave her the plate. She proceeded to eat with such a cute expression on her face.

"Delicious! It reminds me of my grandmothers cooking, she wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" she looked at me with a smile.

"I doubt she would be, but I'm glad we were able to give you food you like" I replied so casually even though I have a pretty good idea why it would taste similarly to her grandmother's cooking. I grabbed my own plate and started eating. We enjoyed the silence together as we ate, it was pure bliss. We finished eating and just talked to each other, she would ask questions and I would answer them. When she got cold I sat beside her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, and we kept on asking question after question to each other.

"Shizuma-san" She called out suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have we met before I had the accident?" She suddenly asked. I went stiff, how do I answer this, I might give myself away, just calm yourself.

"I don't believe we have, I would've certainly remembered if I had met a cute girl like you" I said and she turned to face me.

"And I'm sure I wouldn't forget such a beautiful woman like you, Shizuma-san" She said, a few seconds later her eyes grew wide and she turned red.

"W-Wha-! I'm sorry, Shizuma-san! I didn't mean to… I mean you are very beautiful… no… wait…I" She kept stammering. 'So cute' I thought.

"Thank you, Nagisa" I said softly and hugged her tight. She hugged me back, and chuckled.

"It's just it feels like I've seen you in a dream before, a very long dream" She said and pulled away and stared at me. I touched her cheek and leaned in close.

"Do I feel like a dream to you?" I asked. She shook her head ever so softly.

"No… you feel…" She leans closer.

"… Very much…" I lean in this time, we were only inches apart.

"… Real…" Our lips only centimeters apart, I could feel her breath on my lips. 'Just a little more' I thought; Just as our lips were about to touch, a knock snapped us both into reality, and we both pulled away. The door opened and Suzumi-san entered the room.

"Nagisa-chan, are you feeling any better?" She stood by Nagisa's bed.

"Y-Yes thanks to ShIzuma-san" She said her face still red as her hair.

"Thank you, Etoile-sama, for taking care of Nagisa-chan" the blue haired intru—I mean girl bowed her head to me.

"It was no problem, Suzumi-san, well I'll take my leave now Miyuki must be furious by now" I said and walked towards the door.

"Always take care of yourself alright, Nagisa?" I said while smiling at Nagisa. She smiled back.

"I will, Shizuma-san!" she said cheerfully. And with that I left the room. I sighed 'that was close I might accidentally trigger something again' I thought. 'Someday, Nagisa, someday' I continued, and walked my way back to my room.

=0=

When Shizuma-san left me and Tamao-chan went back to our room to get ready for bed. I was about to lay down when I remembered something important. I took my medicine pack and took out a blue bottle.

"Almost forgot this" I said and Tamao-chan looked at me curiously.

"What's that, Nagisa?" She asked while pointing at the bottle.

"It's my vitamins, ever since I woke up grandmother said to always take one before bed and after waking up" I explained and grabbed one pill.

"May I have one, it is just vitamins right?" She said and extended her hand. I put the soft pill in her hand and she put it in her mouth.

"Grandmother said to bite it first before swallowing." I explained the instructions.

"Okay" she said and bit the pill. She suddenly made this face of pure utter disgust and ran to the bathroom to spit out the pill and wash her mouth. She went back and sat on her bed.

"That taste is horrible, Nagisa-chan, why did you make me take that?!" She exclaimed. I looked at her confused.

"Really?" I asked and took mine and chewed it before swallowing.

"It tastes just fine to me, kind of sweet too but barely, other than that it's fine" I put back my pill bottle and went under my covers.

"It does not taste sweet, it tastes all tangy and weird" She explained. She switched off the lights and went to bed.

"We just have a different taste that's all" I said.

"Fine, but never give me that stuff again" she said and we both laughed.

"Goodnight, Nagisa-chan" She said.

"Goodnight, Tamao-chan" I replied.

"And goodnight, Shizuma-san" I whispered.

"Goodnight to you too, Nagisa" I heard a low whisper, and smiled.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Omake

Kairin: finally finished this before my finals!

Nagisa: good job, Kairin-chan!

Kairin: huh? Oh it's just you today, Nagisa, where's Shizuma?"

Nagisa: out trying to find Tamao-chan

Kairin: why?

Nagisa: she interrupted our kiss remember? –suddenly Shizuma enters the room with a scared Tamao-

Shizuma: NOW TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!

Tamao: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID!

Shizuma: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU INTERUPTED OUR KISS!

Tamao: KISS?! WHAT KISS?! I WAS AT HOME ALL DAY!

Shizuma: -points at Nagisa- HERS AND MINE!

Kairin: Shizuma… seriously?!

Shizuma: WHAT! YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID!

Kairin: nope but I read what she did, It's a story Shizuma I wrote it, that means I interrupted your kiss not Tamao

Shizuma: SO IT WAS YOU! –Approaches me menacingly-

Kairin: Ah Ah Ah –waves a finger infront of Shizuma's face- touch me and Nagisa will make you sleep on the couch.

Shizuma: -looks at Nagisa-

Nagisa: Nah… I'm good you can do whatever you like to Kairin-chan

Kairin: but why?!

Nagisa: Shizuma, wasn't the only one who wanted the kiss

Shizuma: you're mine now, Kairin-chan

Kairin: WAIT! You can't kill me yet! I have my finals in three weeks!

Shizuma: hmm… that is a problem, we wouldn't want you to fail –thinks- I know! I'll do something much worse than killing you –walks towards me again with a big evil grin-

Kairin: oh no… don't tell me…

Shizuma: I'll lock you up in your room… –still getting closer-

Kairin: please anything but that!

Shizuma: … and tie your feet to the bed post… –still getting closer-

Kairin: Please don't!

Shizuma: … and make you… - still walking towards me-

Kairin: -hits the wall- please have mercy!

Shizuma: -puts both hands firmly on the wall trapping me she whispers in my ear- Study…

Kairin: NOOO! – gets carried by Shizuma- NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Sizuma: -evil laugh- let's go –runs to my room-

Nagisa: -typing- well that's it for now, I guess Kairin-chan is pretty much trapped in her room the next three weeks so I'll be typing the author's notes today!

=0=

Note:

Thank you for reading my story and I hope to update as soon as my finals are over! See you guys soon!

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!

-Kairin


End file.
